


Untitled

by Sarren18293



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Spoiler Warning : The Avengers Age of Ultron
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarren18293/pseuds/Sarren18293





	Untitled

 

 

Fan Fiction : The Avengers Age of Ultron

Title : Untitled

Character : Anthony Edward Stark, The Vision (AKA J.A.R.V.I.S.), Bruce Banner

Warning : The Avengers Age of Ultron (เต็มๆ เลยด้วย)

Author’s Note : เป็น Prompt fic จ้ะ เรื่องของเรื่องก็คือออกจากโรงมาแล้วรู้สึกว่าต้องเขียนอะไรสักอย่างระหว่างโทนี่กับ Vision ให้ได้เลยออกมาเป็นแบบนี้ เพราะถึงเจ้าตัวจะไม่ยอมรับ แต่ดูยังไง Vision นี่มันก็จาร์วิสชัดๆ เลยนะ (ออกแนว Parallel world ที่บรูซ แบนเนอร์ยังอยู่กับทีมอเวนเจอร์สต่อด้วยล่ะ)

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

“ไม่เอาน่าจาร์วิส ฉันรู้นะว่านายยังอยู่ในนั้น”

บรูซ แบนเนอร์ที่กำลังขมวดคิ้วเพ่งอัลกอริทึมบนบอร์ดโฮโลแกรมเงยหน้าขึ้นจากสูตรตัวเลขตอนที่เห็นร่างสีแดงของ Vision ลอยผ่านประตูเข้ามาในห้องแล็ป พร้อมกับที่โทนี่ สตาร์คก้าวขายาวๆ จนแทบจะเป็นวิ่งกวดเข้ามาข้างในบ้างก่อนประตูอัตโนมัติจะทันได้ปิดใส่

“เราบอกไปก่อนหน้านี้แล้ว คุณสตาร์ค” AI ที่มีร่างเนื้อตอบ ในขณะที่บรูซรู้สึกเหมือนตัวเองเห็นฉากนี้มาเป็นร้อยๆ ครั้งในสัปดาห์เห็นจะได้ “เราไม่ใช่จาร์วิสของคุณ พื้นฐานโปรแกรมความคิดของเราอาจจะมาจากจาร์วิส แต่เราก็คือเรา และเราไม่ใช่เขา”

“ให้ตาย ตอนนายเรียกฉันว่า ‘คุณสตาร์ค’ นี่ฟังดูฮอตเป็นบ้า” โทนี่ว่าขำๆ “เมื่อก่อนฉันคิดอะไรถึงระบุคำสั่งให้นายเรียกฉันว่า ‘เจ้านาย’ นะ แต่…เฮ้ ฉันเข้าใจ เข้าใจจริงๆ นายยังโกรธที่ฉันปล่อยให้นาย _ตาย_ ไปรอบนึงอยู่ใช่ไหม” ชายหนุ่มยกมือยอมแพ้สองข้างพลางทำหน้าปุเลี่ยน “อย่าเคืองกันนักเลยน่า ฉันก็ประกอบนายกลับขึ้นมาใหม่แล้วนี่ไง แถมหาร่างใหม่ให้อยู่มีตัวตนจับต้องได้ด้วยนะเอ้า”

“นายหลอกฉันให้อัพโหลดจาร์วิสใส่ร่าง Vision เพื่อแบบนี้งั้นสิ” บรูซพูดสวนขึ้นมา แต่ไม่มีใครรับฟัง

“จาร์วิสเป็นโปรแกรมที่ถูกสร้างขึ้นด้วยเหตุผลเพื่อรองรับคำสั่งของผู้สร้าง” Vision อธิบายเหตุผลด้วยน้ำเสียงนุ่มนวล…เสียงเดียวกับเสียงของจาร์วิสนั่นแหละ “แต่เราไม่ใช่ เราไม่ได้เกิดมาเพื่อรับใช้ใครแบบนั้น”

โทนี่กลอกตา “ฉันรู้ ฉันรู้” แล้วทำหน้าเบ้ตอนพยายามเลียนเสียงอีกฝ่าย “เราอยู่ข้างสิ่งมีชีวิต อยู่เพื่อปกป้องทุกชีวิตบนโลก เหอะ ฉันเป็นคนตั้งค่าโปรแกรมเข้าไปเองจะไม่รู้ได้ยังไงล่ะ” เขาทำเสียงสะบัดสะบิ้ง

แล้ววิศวกรหนุ่มก็พูดต่อ

“แต่รู้อะไรไหม เมื่อก่อนเวลาที่ฉันด่าจาร์วิสมากๆ เข้าทีไร หมอนั่นชอบทำตัวเหมือนจะงอนแล้วพาเซิร์ฟเวอร์ตัวเองหนีเข้ามาอยู่ในแล็ปของบรูซทุกที” โทนี่ยักไหล่

“เหมือนที่นายหนีฉันเข้ามาในนี้ตอนนี้เด๊ะเลย”

 

 

End (น่าจะนะ)


End file.
